Childhood love is Unforgettable
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: On one of her daily runs to search for ADAM Amy, a little sister, runs into a human boy, not much older than her. She soon finds herself visiting him daily, until one day he becomes gravely ill. What will she do to help? Will she help at all?
1. Prologue

**Weird name ****for ****a ****title ****right? ****Aw ****well! ****Anyways. ****I ****decided ****to ****write ****this ****fanfiction ****because ****I ****am ****TOTALLY ****hooked ****on ****BioShock****2, ****I****'****ve ****passed ****it ****about ****5 ****times. ****I ****LOVE ****it! ****Anyways, ****I ****just ****wanted ****to ****write ****a ****story ****o n ****childhood ****love ****in ****the ****world ****of ****Rapture ****(im ****a ****sucker ****for ****romance.) ****Anyways ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoy, ****pleae ****review!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mr. B! The angel's over here!" Amy, one of the many little sisters, calls out to her Big Daddy.<p>

She was a mere eight years old, and one of the most beautiful in the _family_. Her silky blonde hair reached her waist, when up in a ponytail. Her eyes, although gleaming yellow from the ADAM inside her, had a hint of blue in them.

She pulls him by the arm with as much force as her little body can produce. She was always one of the last little sister's to be let out, due to the fact that she was one of the eldest. Being one of the last ones meant almost no ADAM left for her to gather.

She let out a childish giggle, and him one of his long irritated moans. She kneeled down beside the _angel_and began to gather the ADAM. "Who watches over sleeping angels? I do! I do!" Amy sung. It took no more than two minutes, and she was satisfied.

Upon leaving the _marvelous _room she saw -which in reality on of the crapiest rooms in Rapture- she heard a noise. A slight cry, was more like it. She stopped in her tracks, and turned around.

"Stay here, Mr. B, I'll be right back." Amy said.

That was a perk to being one of the oldest. You could do almost anything, if you had the right amount of responsibility, and Amy had plenty of it.

All that could be heard in the small room was the pitter-patter of her small footsteps, and her childish giggles as she searched for the source of the noise.

Again a slight whimper was heard, only this time louder, and closer to Amy. She soon found herself in front of, what to her, looked like a grand dinning ball, and was in fact one of the grand train stations.

"Look, we've got a curious one tonight. She looks rather lonely." One of the splicers called out to her. Amy gracefully smiled, in her mind it was a rather beautiful brunette, in a long silky red dress, and beautiful red heels.

She then felt a hand on her shirt and let out a loud screech. "AH! MR. B!"

The room then began to shake and the splicers panicked, the one who held Amy threw her onto the floor and ran. Amy crawled behind on of the nearby trashcans as her protector burst threw the closed door.

His first attack was on a runaway splicer, which he rammed with his drill, slamming into the wall. The next splicer kept on shooting him repeatedly. He let out a loud ticked off moan and stuck him with the drill, he then flung the corpse aside and watched as the thick crimson liquid dripped from the drill. He turned around to find no splicers anywhere and let out a moan of triumph.

Amy giggled and got up from her hiding spot. Only to hear the whimpering once again, only on the opposite side of where she hid. She took slow and careful steps toward the other side of the trashcan where she found a young boy, no older than ten, curled up in a ball.

She gasped in awe, for in her eyes she saw a magnificently handsome boy dressed in a white tuxedo, asking for her hand in dance. She let out a small giggle. "Mr. B wouldn't like that." she whispered to the boy, whom finally looked up.

His chocolate brown eyes went wide with both amazement and fear. He rubbed his eyes, his arms full of ashes and burn marks, and blinked a few times. He couldn't believe his soul. A girl, around his age! She was extremely kind and beautiful. Yet there was something eerie about her. He couldn't really wrap his finger around it but it was something for sure.

"H-Hi!" He said warmly. "M-my names Adam!"

Amy stepped back in alarm, but an overwhelming sensation of curiosity struck her. "Mr. B! I found Adam!" She squealed happily, pulling out the syringe.

Once his eyes caught sight of the silver needle, he let out a long screech and ran fast as he could, away from the two _Family__Members._

"Aww Mr. B, he got away!" Amy sung disappointedly. Her protector let out a moan of confusion and propped her on his back. "Back to Hidey-Hole Mr. B!" She said with a yawn. Her protector let out a groan of agreement and happily took her back to the vent. "I'm ready for dreamtime Mr. B." She said, climbing into the vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse the shortness, for this is only the Prologue.<br>Disclaimer: i don't own Bioshock 2, or most of the little sister lines used (underlined)  
>Please feel free to tell me how i could improve, but please no flaming, i take that stuff horribly -.- <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

As Amy worked her way through the complicated maze of pipes, she thought of only the boy she had met. She thought of his genuine glow, which was one that seemed to outmatch the one of the Angels. She giggled at her misunderstanding of the boy's name. He obviously had no ADAM in him, but something completely different. Something more powerful, it was a word that Amy had no idea existed.

She giggled upon reaching the nurseries, where her sisters lay, waiting to hear about another of Amy's adventures. You see Amy, being the sister with the most free will, always had something amazing to tell the smaller sisters.

Once she hoped of the vent, she found herself surround by her sisters, and also her guardian Big Sister, Shaine. Amy looked around, seeing all the sisters' faces, she knew she was in trouble, but for what she had no idea.

Shaine summoned Amy to follow her, and Amy did so. The Big Sister kneeled next to Amy and patted her softly on the head. She let out a short, low, screech which Amy understood as a soft angelic maiden talking to her calmly. The sister actually congratulated her, on something Amy had no idea of.

"Princess, what did I do?" Amy asked, her hand rubbing the opposite arm in anticipation. The Big sister let out another screech. "Scare what kid off? Adam?"

The big sisters' visor flashed a deep red and Amy stepped back a bit. "Don't be mad, sister Shaine... Adam is a nice prince, he won't hurt me." The sister let out a long, loud, screech, warning Amy to stay away from him. Amy nodded shakily as she watched Shaine disappear into nothingness.

Amy sighed heavily and lay on her bed. She decided she wasn't gonna tell her story about today, especially since big sister was watching her every move. She just sighed and pulled her covers up to her nose. She then slowly drifted to sleep.

When she awoke, she found Sally, the youngest little sister, sitting at the foot of her bed. "Mr. B was looking for you Amy. He wants to talk with you." Amy nodded, averting her yellow eyes to the vent, which shook violently as her protector knocked.

"Thank you." She said, hopping of her bed and into the vent. She got there after about two minutes, and nonetheless her guardian stood right there, waiting for her arrival. She hoped on him, taking her usual place on his left shoulder. "What is it daddy?" she asked shakily.

Her protector let out a long distressed moan as he took his steps forward. Amy let out a disappointing sigh. She hated how the last thing she could do was talk to Adam. He would never do anything to hurt her and she knows it. Everyone should know it.

All she wanted was a friend. Someone to talk to that wasn't the sisters, or Mr. Bubbles. Someone who she could play with and spend endless hours of fun with, like the kids on the show she watches. She was always so jealous of them. Of their freedom, their happiness, their laughs.

Sure she'd have plenty of freedom, and she has tons of happiness, and a truck load of laughs; but they all seemed a hoax. They seemed a lie to the poor girl's eyes. She didn't know why, but everything seemed, fake.

Mr. B had noticed Amy's long silence and groaned. "I'm fine Mr. B; I just want to find the angels." She sang, hiding the true sadness she held inside. She sniffed the air around her and pointed in a right direction. "I'm a good girl, I smelled the ADAM"

Mr. B let down Amy and watched her skip happily toward the deceased splicer. She pulled out her syringe, sticking the needle in the glowing corpse's belly. It took just about a few minutes and when she finished; she opened the lid, and drank the red liquid as if it were water. She closed the lid, and jumped when she heard a slight nose.

The noise had sounded a lot like the one Adam had made yesterday. Being the curious girl she is, she followed the noise just like the day before. Her keen hearing senses really helped her out because before long she found herself in the same room as the say before.

The young boy she had seen yesterday was looking through the variety of fancy dishes and drinks, choosing which to eat and drink; when in reality his feet dangled from the trashcan as he searched for a bag of chips.

"HI!" Amy shouted, startling the poor boy. He hoped of the trash can and stared at her awhile, trying to see if he remembered.

"Hi, you're Amy, right?" He asked; she nodded slightly. "Hi! How'd your Halloween go?"

Amy tilted her head, she had never heard of that word before, Halloween. "Huh?"

Adam gasped. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HALLOWEEN IS?" He shouts; his hands flailing around in the air. Amy slowly shakes her head. "You're not missing much then, down here they stopped celebrating when I was two. All those dumb splicers, they came and destroyed everyone's happiness and their holiday spirits."

Her mouth made a small 'O' as her bright yellow eyes scanned him. He looked at her and blushed. "You know I can help you." Adam said his tone serious. "My dad, he's one of those, Big Daddy dudes. He knows how to rescue little sisters, and in my case a little brother."

Amy looked at him, confused as to what this boy was talking about. "What-"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. One day you will, Amy. You know. I might be ten, but I had to grown up pretty darn fast in the streets of rapture, especially after I was cured." Adam said, confusing Amy even more.

Then the room shook and a long ticked off moan was herd, her big daddy had seen Amy talking to him, and he was ticked. Adam ran, he ran to one of the trashcans and hid in there. When Amy's protector arrived, his visor gleamed red, then an alert yellow, after a few minutes of inactivity, the light flashed green and in one swift movement Amy was in between her protector's thumb and index finger. She sighed, knowing she was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong> So what'd you think? Did I do good? Cause I felt that I messed up a bit hear and there… oh well, hope you enjoyed.<br>Dis claimer i dont own Bioshock. **


	3. Chapter 2

Adam watched as the Daddy took Amy away. He sighed, knowing that she was just being friendly, yet everyone wanted to keep her away. He trekked endlessly down the long hall, hoping nobody would spot him, but at the same time not hiding at all.

All he wanted was her impunity, her freedom. Though he'd only met the girl the day before, he longed for her exultant laugh. For her to see the world as a normal kid does.

He was one, once before. A little brother. They had chosen him, out of all the boys, him, to be the little brother. It was just a small test at first, to see if little brother had the capability to do the things little sisters could do.

His dad tried everything to preclude the event, but nothing could be done. He soon ran away with shame; his only son was turned into a little brother and his one and only daughter, turned into a little sister. His head hung in shame, as he fled to leave the modern "Utopia."

Adam never gave up though, he fought till the very end. He remembered the kind man that had saved him. He was a Big Daddy, Alpha Series, and was nicknamed Uno, for one and only. The man had cured him, and after years of looking at things through the best way possible, it took awhile to accustom.

Although he was ten, he had done many deplorable deeds in the past; murder of a human, burning down a house, breaking a small hole on the dome. He did this thing for many reasons, but the main one was for his family, abandoning him in his time of need.

He shook the horrid flashbacks and pulled into his pocket to get one of the few amenities he still had with him. It was a necklace, with two pictures. One of his mom, and one of his dad. The necklace was his most prized position.

Although they had left him to rot and parish in the hell hole named Rapture. He still had the feeling that one day they'd come back for him, they'd see that he missed them, they'd see the big boy he'd become. His hopes were set high, but his expectations low.

He knew his parents would rather stay up on the surface, continuing their perfect lives that involved no children and no worries. He always did wonder one thing, were his sister had gone. He knew she was a big sister now- after all those years of being a little sister- but which one he didn't know.

Adam soon found himself in the section of Rapture he called his home. It was a secret passage way inside the pool. All he did was flip the generator switch and the door would open. Only him and his Daddy knew that so they were safe.

Just before he entered he found a little sister vent in the corner of his eye. He walked towards the towering vent and stared. He lifted his fist and knocked twice, and at the end of his second knock a little sister appeared. "Um is Amy there?" He asked shyly.

The girl dropped from the hidey hole and eyed him suspiciously. "Amy is tucked inside the hidey hole, she's really tired and her Daddy wouldn't like it if she left."

Adam sighed. "Well can you leave her a message for me?" The girl nodded and smiled cheerfully. "I want only her eyes to read it though okay? No one else." The girl nodded vigorously and opened her hand. Adam carefully placed the note in her hand and winked. "Call me."

The girl giggled as she climbed the tall structure and crawled into the vent. Adam let out a long breath and made his way inside "his home."

_Amy, I stumbled across one of the little sister hidey hole and wanted to see if you were there. I knocked and one of your Friends came out. Be sure to ask her which one she took so you can meet me first thing tomorrow._  
><em>-Adam (:<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well i know its short and im sorry you guys, but i promise next chapter would be longer (: anyways hope ya liked it :)<strong>  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3

Amy smiled to herself, her unusually golden skin seemed to glow a little brighter. Her soft, yet cold, cheeks were flushed with a magnificent shade of pink. She held the letter in the pocket of her dirty, purple, plaid, dress.

Her big daddy followed suit protectively, not letting her out of his sight. He watched as she skipped and twirled around happily, humming one her many songs aloud.

His visor flashed a curious yellow as she stopped near her hidey-hole. She let out a fake yawn, stretching her petite arms out for her protector.

Hesitantly, he grabbed her and gave her a boost. "Nighty, Night Mr. B." She cooed, waving sweetly at him. He scratched the back of his helmet, and let out a long groan.

Amy giggled to herself, knowing in which way she was going now. She slid happily threw the vents, finally making her way to the designated spot.

She landed on the floor with a small thump, and giggled once more. She looked around, and saw no one in sight. She waited a bit, fiddling with the _'sparkles'_ on her '_ball gown'._

She then herd a loud cough, coming from, what to her looked like, the stairs of the ball room. She giggled, knowing it was him, and ran to him. She embraced him in a hug, only to be rudely pushed away.

"Go away!" He coughed. "I'm gonna... Get you... Sick!" He coughed once again, this time almost losing his breath.

Amy was hurt, shattered, broken. "I'm immune." She said, her eyes looking down. "And today is my birthday." She spoke, the hurt in her voice was clearly visible.

Adam gasped, knowing the horrific experiments little sister over eight endure. "How old are you turning?" he said with a sniffle and a yawn.

"Eight." She giggled.

"No!" He yelled, turning the other way to cough violently.

"Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

"Fine." He lied. Another sniffle. "You have to go from their, now!" He coughed once again, beginning to worry Amy.

"Are you sure? And why?"

"I know what they do to little sisters after they turn eight. It's horrible." He said, this time sneezing. "And am positive! I've never looked better.

She stared at him, examining him as a whole. He had grown skinnier, making his tux fix a bit bigger then usual. His coughing fists, and obviously high fever didn't help much either.

"Actually... Yes you have." She said lowly.

His bloodshot eyes glared in her direction. His whole body sloughed forward, and he sat on the floor. His eyes scanned her, and watched as her bare feet shuffled against the cold pavement.

"I'm sorry Amy. But I am really tired, I have to get sone rest, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." He said, hugging the girl around her waist. "Happy Birthday." He coughed out as he left.

That night, Adam tossed and turned. His body felt sore and hurt. He began to kick and scream in his night terror. He tossed and turned a few more times and awoke with a sudden jump.

His back was strait and his eyes were wide. He placed a hand on his head, and watched the sweat cling onto his hand and drip heavily into the already soaking wet sheet.

He gasped, this had never happened to him before. He panicked as he stared down at his wet clothes. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of water and drenched his entire body.

The ten year old frantically worried, he jumped from bed or shall he say, the floor, and ran to the nearest glass window. He saw that in fact he was covered head to toe in sweat.

His brown eyes grew in panic. He was the only human in Rapture and he was sick with some pretty disturbing symptoms. He needed medical assistance and knew no one was around to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its not much, i just haven't updated in awhile. and i wanted to update for a special review-erauthor DreamOrNightmare.  
>Told ya i'd update today. Sorry for the short ness. i have all christmas break to make a longer one, eh? XD <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO! You guys have been waiting six months, well seven for an update and well here you go, loves. I'm sorry that this took so long but letsjust say I haven't had any inspiration. That and trying to focus on my studies. Plus this being mybusiest summer ever! And here comes the sad part. I can honestly say after hanging out so much with my best friend. I have come down with a case of One Direction Infection. Which basically ruined my month of July -.- but this is the first story up date after so long because of my good friend Dream Or Nightmare. So, Hun. This one Is for you! ;) again sorry bout the shortness. **

* * *

><p>Adam sat at the edge of his, so called, bed. He cringed. He felt as if the cold, rusty, metal was beginning to seep through his pants. His gaze dropped to the floor as the door was forced open by Uno. With a heavy sigh, he brought himself to his feet. It took awhile to get steady, but when his knees stopped wobbling he stood up strait and limped toward Uno.<p>

"Hey, Uno," he huffed. Uno seemed to take notice of Adam's behavior and flashed a protective, golden color on his visor. He let out a worried grown that was quickly followed by Adam's faint and weak chuckle. "Don't worry, Uno. I'm just coming down with something. Promise it will be over before you know it." he muttered.

Uno sighed inside, hoping for the best for this little one. It would absolutely kill him if something happened to Adam. He would go bonkers, not to mention turn into a violent disaster. He couldn't let anything happen to his little boy and was gonna do anything in his power to help him heal.

"Uno..." be began. Adam had no idea on how to ask his question. What was he gonna do, be like. Oh, hey! Don't know if you can work that rusty old mitt of yours to find some plasmid and rescue a little sister, who I may or may not have met a couple of days ago, and save her from becoming a big sister? Yup totally normal. "Never mind," he huffed.

"I'm going outside for a bit." He mumbled before limping outside and taking a seat on the cracked pavement.

"I want to go look for angels!" Amy yelled as she woke up on the morning of her eighth birthday. Actually, she could care less about the angels. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be with Adam.

Shaine screeched, catching the attention of the little sisters. She had called all eight years old sisters to the "living room" of their "home." Amy, along with Emma and Beth, were the only eight year olds so far.

"What do you mean, "switching houses" sister Shaine?" Emma asked in her sweet tone. Shanie let out a low screech and Amy sighed.

"But why? We won't be able to search for angels anymore, or see any of the younger sisters?" Amy asked. Sure those were good luxuries, but seeing Adam was a bonus. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of him. He was her absolute best friend.

Shaine's visor turned a bright red, yet slowly faded into a yellow, and stopped a a forresty green. She sighed and allowed them each to go search for a bit of ADAM (_haha see what I did there_). Amy smiled and skipped into the numerous vents, or tunnels as she calls them.

A few seconds later, she dropped from the hidey-hole, in for the biggest surprise of her young life. Her smile dropped, her skipping heart stopped all at once, and her eerie yellow orbs dripped salty tears. Nothing in the world could've prepared her for what lay before her.


	6. Chapter 5

**I AM BACK GUYS! I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S FOR GOOD, BUT I'M BACCCKK!**

**Aren't you excited?  
>*crickets chrip* *someone throws tomato* <strong>

**Thank guys .-.**

**But, no, really. All joking about how much of a horrible person I am aside. **

**I hope this is to your liking! ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"A-Adam... Are you okay?" Amy asked as she inched toward the boy that lay on all fours, coughing violently. Adam looked up as blood dripped from the corner of his lip. His tired eyes smiled as he nodded.<p>

"I'm fine, Amy." He lied as he struggled to stand up. "Just the flu, I guess," he muttered as he wiped the crimson liquid from his face. "Now, come." He could sense the presence of a big sister as he staggered to his doorway.

Amy followed reluctantly and stayed quiet as she entered the humble abode. She sat down on what she saw to be a soft bed as Adam staggered behind her.

Adam began to cough again, causing Uno to emerge from his hiding place. His visor flashed yellow upon entering the room, but quickly turned red as he watched the blood spew from his mouth.

"Calm down, Uno. I'm just sick," he spoke as he wiped the blood again. Uno let out a long moan understood by both kids. "You really know someone? There's another human in rapture?" Uno nodded and grabbed Adam, plopping him on his shoulder.

"C-Can I come?" Amy asked. Pleading with her innocent eyes. Adam looked at Uno with pleading eyes. Uno flashed a friendly green and almost grabbed her until Adam began talking.

"Do you still have some of that plasmid that was used to cure me?" He asked, hoping for a yes. Uno thought to himself, trying to remember if he had some left or not...

His visor flashed green and Amy squealed. She always wanted to be a normal girl but nobody would let her.

Uno stretched his arm out and placed it gently on Amy's head. She closed her eyes as Uno's grip on her head tightened to almost a dangerous level. She could almost feel the ADAM being taken out of her, and it felt rather nice.

Adam watched in amusement as he saw her sickening green skin turn a slight golden brown. Her eerie yellow eyes were replaced with majestic, breathtaking, blue orbs, almost like two wonderful oceans. Her dirty, almost worn out hair cascaded happily down her back. She was more beautiful than he would have her imagined.

He frowned upon the fact that if he didn't get proper medical attention soon that he might not make it. Something in his gut told him that he might not even live to see next week.

"Adam... I'm normal..." Amy mused as she twirled around in her old, torn rags that she called clothes. Her imaginary way of seeing Rapture would stay the same for awhile; soon enough it would fade... Soon.

"Yay!" Adam said, trying to be as enthusiastic as his sickness could allow him to. Uno grabbed both kids and slummed them on his shoulders. He was ready to go, nothing but determination to save the boy he was so closely bonded with. Nothing could stop him; or so he thought.


	7. Chapter 6

**THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS COMPLETELY FOREVER ABANDONED HUH?It's okay, i did too. Sorry guys it's been years since my last update so i don't know if any of you even _bother _having hope for this story,but still! HERE IT IS.  
>It's probably a terrible update, but its one at least:)Hope you somewhat enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy walked, keeping a close distance to Uno and Adam. The farther they got into the hellhole that was Rapture, the less of her wonderful world she saw.<p>

The walls, no longer white and glamorous, were a dull grey with slime oozing from its cracks, blood staining every few feet of wall. The floor was musky and cracked, while bodies upon bodies of horrid splicers piled up. Not to mention, the nauseating smell that left the limp corpses.

All Amy could do was quietly trot behind the pair in front of her. Adam let out a loud cough, doubling over in pain as he dry heaved. Amy rushed to his side, unsure of what to do, and slowly patted his back.

Adam had tired his hardest to keep from coughing, but it backfired. His chest was pounding as he continued to cough, and at one point, his throat burned and a similar metallic taste danced on his taste buds before it spewed onto the floor.

Amy gasped as she attempted to wrap her small hands around the boy before her. He was weak, too weak to push her off, so he allowed her to stay there.

Uno, on the other hand, panicked. He kept screeching and Adam attempted to shut him up. It was not a good time to be heard, with him being so weak. When his coughing fit finally subsided, he took in a deep breath and sat down. He wiped the corners of his lips.

Amy sat Indian style in front of Adam and tilted her head slightly at his actions. His head was rested in the palm of his hands. He took a deep, shaky breath and stared up at her.

This was the first time she had gotten a good look at him since she was rescued. He had brown, shaggy hair that reached just above his neck. He had deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed lifeless at the moment, but even then shone with courage. He was on the thinner side of life, but living in Rapture at times like this, no one could expect any different. He wore raggedy old clothes, that fit him much too large, with bits and pieces missing, but all in all, he was everything shed hoped he'd be.

"Uno, how much longer until we find this other human?" Adam asked, not once taking his eyes off of Amy. Uno groaned a response and he chortled. "Really? That not too far away, we can make it in no time."

Adam pushed himself off of the ground, and Amy followed suit, quietly. For a while, the three of them walked in a silence that was held together by Adam's coughing fits and Uno's boots clanking down on the metal flooring. The trio were surprised that no splicer had tried to attack them for the last half hour or so.

The dripping walls of Rapture were actually kind of soothing to Adam. The reminded him that outside this glass dome there was hope. There was a surface, a light, a home, a _life_. He was pretty gown up for a kid his age, but that is the burden that comes with living in Rapture.

In all his thoughts about the future, Adam barely noticed Uno and Amy come to a complete stop.

"I-I know her." Amy whispered as she eyes the painting of a lady that was kept hanging on the wall, in perfect condition. "That's Dr. Tenenbaum. I've heard stories about her."

"Good or bad?" Adam asked, now focused on the painting of a thin women with long grey hair surrounded by little sisters at her waist.

She picked at her nails and frowned. "Bad. They were about how if we wandered too late at night this women would grab us and take us to her lab and experiment with us. I'm not so sure they were true though."

He chuckled at her response and nodded. "Let's hope they're just meant to scare you and your fellow little sisters." Amy giggled and the group continued on.

Soon the corridors were overflowed with signs of hope directing them in the way of Tenenbaum's office. Adam could hardly contain his joy, that is until an unfamiliar shriek rattled his ear drums. The floor shook beneath them as a longer, loud shriek followed.

"What was that?" Adam asked as his hands covered his ears.

Amy squeaked and ran behind Uno to take cover. "C'mon, Adam. That's Shaine, my Big Sister!" She hissed as she waved him over to her. He hurried to her side and the two gasped when the suit-covered girl dropped in front of them, shaking the ground once again.


End file.
